chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Aragak'z Relm
World: Aragak's Relm (formerly Canenbourg) *'Location:' Subsector Adamantis *'Type:' Temperate Ork World *'Tithe:' N/A *'Population:' Estimated ~100 million Orks. *'Government:' Orknoid Dictatorship. The Ork society is brutally heirarchic and any Ork is essentially forced to obey any other Ork that can outfight or outpay them. At the top of this pecking order is Warlord Aragak Skulltaker, Champion of Gork & Overlord of Da Relm. Aragak is an immense greenskin of intense fervour who is motivated almost entirely by his thirst to challenge and defeat the mightiest foes in existence. Description Canenbourg was once a significant civilised world located in the core of Subsector Adamantis and known for substantial mineral reserves as well as agri production. A highly efficient & dilligent world, Canenbourg was closely allied to Adamant Prime since the Dark Age of Technology all the way through to the Long Storm of M36. During the Long Storm Canenbourg was ravaged by a massive Orknoid invasion that utterly destroyed human civilisation on the planet, and while the Belisarian Reclamation Crusade destroyed the vast majority of the Ork horde the planet had become thoroughly tainted with Ork spores. In hubris, Adamant Prime recolonised Canenbourg confident that they would have no problem with eradicating any feral uprisings and wouldn't need to commit to a full cleansing effort. For almost three thousand years they were right, and Canenbourg once more flourished to a population of over 500 million. However in 720.M40 a feral uprising of colossal scale arose seemingly from nowhere. Canenbourg's lax defences were cast aside and looted in one of the Adamant Army's worst failures of all time. The population fled or were slaughtered by rapidly multiplying greenskins using stolen & looted weapons & war machines, and the planet was lost before a proper reaction force from Adamant Prime could be scrambled. Canenbourg had paid the price for underestimating the Ork. In the centuries since, the Orks have come to dominate every corner of Canenbourg and Adamant Prime refuses t severaly bombard or exterminatus the planet both as a matter of pride and due to its persisting agri & mineral value. For more of those centuries Canenbourg was divided amongst many greenskin warbosses, but in 330.M41 a Warboss named Aragak rose to prominence thanks to his immense fighting skill with choppa & gun, slaying rival warboss after rival warboss and bestowing himself the titles of Skulltaker and Champion of Gork. Aragak successfully took over almost the entire planet by 340.M41, gathering Orks to his banner with fiery public speeches proclaiming their desting in the stars above and exclaiming his dreams of finding the best warriors in the galaxy and 'krumpin dem'. His energetic & aspirational thinking soon saw Aragak as the Warlord of the whole planet, which he promptly renamed Aragak's Relm, and proclaimed himself Overlord of Da Relm with manifest destiny to rule the stars. In the years since however, Aragak's efforts have been stymied by the Imperial Navy as they preemptively bombard any starships or orbital structures the Orks attempt to construct. Faith in Aragak wanes year by year as the Orks remain rooted firmly on the planet with no good fight to be had, while Aragak spurns his Meks into building more & more ships faster & faster until the 'umies above can't stop them all. Thus Aragak's Relm is a powder keg waiting to explode. Either Aragak will succeed in establishing orbital supremacy and bring his horde into the stars, or his own planet's rising impatience & tension will boil over and erupt into massive civil war. Naturally the Imperial Navy & Inquisition are doing everything they can to ensure the latter result. *'Technology:' - Ork (End Stage) The Orknoids on Canenbourg have fully constructed infrastructure and industry as well as the population required for Oddboyz to tap into the limits of their knowledge. Vast Ork cities, mines, and factories are common across the planet, churning out vehicles of all kinds in vast numbers and countless amounts of personnel materiel. Larger machines like Stompas & Gargants can be produced by the more accomplished Meks. However their ceaseless efforts to construct starships & orbital structures are constantly destroyed by Imperial vessels, and in attempts to combat this they have built a large amount of ground-based anti-orbital weaponry. *'Military:' As an Ork world Caenbourg is naturally heavily militarised. Every single Ork from labourers to drivers is combat capable and well-armed. However those Orks that serve as permanent enforcers & muscle for their Warbosses tend to be armed & armoured to a high degree, such as 'ard boyz and Meganobz. The sheer number of Orks and war machines makes Canenbourg a tremendously powerful military force. *'Strategic Importance:' Maxima Canenbourg has a critical strategic location in the heart of Subsector Adamantis, and its significant mineral reserves as well as highly temperate climate & agri potential makes it far too valuable to simply bombard. *'Loyalty:' 65% Though Warlord Aragak commands the loyalty of most Orks on the planet, faith in him is dropping constantly as Orks grow impatient and Aragak's promises of intersteller warfare are not fulfilled. Locations Canenbourg is a temperate world with a range of climates from equator to poles. However it has a very broad region of highly habitable & lush climate highly suitable for farming, while the chilly desolate regions nearer the poles have vast mineral & fuel reserves. The planet's landmasses are fractured into three large continents that seperately dominate the north, south, and equatorial regions. Since the planet's invasion by the Orks the once-clearcut regions have become domianted by vast regrown forests, while the Orks have created small wastelands & fungus marshes around their clustered cities & settlements. Orknoid Voidship construction sites are dotted all across Canenbourg's surface, many of them hidden within forests as best as the Orks can manage (which is usualy poorly). Locating these sites is of critical importance to Imperial authorities and they use a number of methods including Imperial Guard scouting units, Inquisition specialists, and even marines of the Deathwatch to mark sites for bombardment. *'Skulltaker City' - Formerly known as Brunsvik. Former capital of Canenbourg and the current seat of Warlord Aragak. Skulltaker City has been ravaged, gutted, and converted from its Imperial glory into an Orknoid hive. Ramshackle expansions cover existing structures and orknoid fungus climbs across every surface, while the streets are filled with greenskins of every kind trading, drinking, arguing, brawling, and more. **'Aragak's Place' - The only given title for Warlord Aragak's palace-fortress. The obsessive Aragak has filled his palace with duelling trophies ranging from the bleached skulls of rival Warbosses to stuffed Squiggoth heads to even more exotic trophies of his best foes. Such trophies include the ossified corpse of a Genestealer Broodlord and the rent body of a Dark Eldar Succubus encased in glass. Aragak's triumph over such foes is a testament to his skill in combat. ***'Warlord Aragak Skulltaker' - Visionary & obsessive ruler of most Orks on the planet. Aragak is obsessed with besting the galaxy's greatest warriors in single combat and is desperately seeking to get his horde off-world to do so. Aragak is an ork warrior of massive size and unusual finesse, favouring a long, well-balanced power choppa & macroslugga in combat, and has bested many foes in his time. *'Antworz' - A large port city located a few dozen miles from Brunsvik. Antworz was once a major shipping hub but has been looted & twisted massively by Orks. It is now the main base of Aragak's massive greenskin navy that carries his Orks to all corners of the planet to enforce his will. Category:Planet Category:Subsector Adamantis Category:Ork Infestation